As an alternative to expensive casket burial, cremation is used today for a deceased person. Cremation enables less land use wherein cremated remains can be easily stored within a container in a home or church and can be easily transferred between locations.
Prior art discloses numerous burial urns. For example, burial urns have been produced in the form of books, boxes, pyramids, figure heads, and rocks. Prior urns have been made of various materials, such as wood, metal and in some cases include a see through glass portion. The prior art urns disclose an engraved plate indicating the name, date of birth, and date of death of the deceased and/or a frame containing a photograph or a written memorial to the person.
While these prior designs have met with some success, there remains a need for a more aesthetically pleasing urn or container which can be relatively easily manufactured.